Dreamer
by Nishikawa Yuki
Summary: apa jadinya sasuke mengajari naruto bersepeda tapi...  ada niat tersembunyi di dalamnya...  gomen, author kurang cerdas bikin dsummarynya.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamer**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Warning** : Don't like, don't read, yaoi, humor garing, gaje, abal, banyak typo, AU, a little sho-ai, dan OOC.

**Pairing** : narusasu

**Rate** : T

.

.

.

Ini fict keduaku gomen sangat kalo jelek, nilai bahasaku aja jelek. Hehehe

Mohon kririk sarannya, author masih tahap belajar.

*bungkuk-bungkuk*

.

~enjoy reading~

.

Chapter 1

Seorang remaja lelaki berambut blonde yang ditemani semilir angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat remaja satu ini terlelap dalam mimpinya. Ya, mimpi. Dia sedang memimpikan bahwa dirinya berada dalam pelukan lelaki berambut emo yang selama ini menjadi sahabat karibnya. Lelaki berambut emo yang mempesona mampu membuat remaja blonde tersebut bertekuk lutut. *ckckck author alay*

Mimpi itu akan berlanjut jika tidak di kacaukan dengan suara dingin Sasuke, remaja berambut emo ini termasuk perusak mimpi indah Naruto siang ini.

"DOBE !" teriak Sasuke dengan lantangnya.

"Ng.. apa Teme? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?.. hoamzz" ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan sambil menngeliat dengan hati-hati.

"Sedang apa kau di atas pohon?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hehehe… berkhayal dan…" Naruto menggantung kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dan apa? Apa kau tadak punya kegiatan yang lain selain berkhayal?" ejek Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya.

"Tidak, oya, Teme.. kau mau mengajari aku bersepeda?"

"Hn, bersepeda saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kau ini, Dobe"

"Mau apa tidak mengajariku?" Naruto turun dari pohon dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi, langkah Naruto terhenti karena tangan Sasuke mencegah agar Naruto tidak pergi.

"Ngambek kau ,Dobe?"  
>"iyalah, kau saja pelit mengajariku" Naruto sebal dan berusaha lepas dari belenggu tangan Sasuke.<p>

"Tapi ada syaratnya,Dobe. di dumia ini tak ada yang mudah tuk di dapatkan." seru Sassuke dengan seringai tajamnya yang mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"A-apa syaratnya?" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Sasuke membisikkan keinginannya dengan lembut di telinga Naruto.

"APA!" teriak Naruto dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

TBC

gomen kalo jelek. tapi, author mohon Reviewnya.

tunggu chapter selanjutnya...

review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamer

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Warning** : Don't like, don't read, yaoi, humor garing, gaje, abal, banyak typo, AU, a little sho-ai, dan OOC.

**Pairing** : narusasu

**Rate** : T

chapter 2

.

.  
>"S-serius kau, Teme?" Naruto gagap dengan wajah super pucatnya.<br>"Hn, kenapa?" ejek Sasuke dingin sambil menjauh dari telinga Naruto.  
>"Gila! Kau menyuruhku memakai kostum kelinci yang seksi itu?" Naruto shock dengan syarat yang diajukan Sasuke.<br>"Hn. . . Kau tahu, kostum itu terlihat SEKSI jika kau yang memakainya" bujuk Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi blushing.  
>"Benarkah itu,Teme?" ucap Naruto dengan mata bersinar.<br>"Hn, Dobe. Sekarang kau ambil sepedamu dan aku mengambil kostum kelinci di rumahku" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.  
>"Teme, . Kenapa kau punya kostum kelinci?" selidik Naruto.<br>"Ng... Itu tak penting, yang penting cepat bawa sepedamu, Dobe." Sasuke segera meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke.  
>'Tidak mungkinlah aku memberitau Dobe kalau Itachi-nii yang membelikan kostum menjijikkan itu.' ucap inner Sasuke.<p>

.  
>~Di Lapangan Rumput Konoha~<br>"Ckckck... Mana sih Dobe? Lama sekali, padahal cuma ngambil sepeda." gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menunggu Naruto mulai tidak sabar melihat tubuh _sixpack_ Naruto yang dibalut dengan kostum kelinci yang seksi. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Naruto memakai kostum itu.  
>Karena keasikan mengkhayal, Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Naruto yang heran dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang tesenyum sendiri berniat mengagetkan Sasuke.<br>"Woy,Teme. . Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri? Suatu keajaiban kau tersenyum bahagia seperti itu." Naruto yang memarkir sepedanya di dekat pohon, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto.  
>"Hn, .tidak kenapa-kenapa, Dobe. Nih pakai." Sasuke menyodorkan bingkisan kostum seksi itu pada Naruto.<br>"T-tapi, jangan menertawakan aku, Teme" rengek Naruto pada Sasuke.  
>Sasuke tersenyum tipis atas kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya menggemaskan.<br>"Sudahlah Dobe, pakai saja. Kau terlihat menggemaskan." Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke sudah memakaikan topi kelinci yang memiliki telinga panjang pada kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu hinggap di kepalanya sontak kaget.  
>"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Naruto dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kepolosan Naruto.<br>"Cocok kok, Dobe. Sekarang pakai kostummu." Perintah tegas Sasuke.  
>"APA? Disini aku harus mengganti pakaianku. Di depanmu?" sontak Naruto sedikit berteriak.<br>"Kenapa? Padahal, kita sering berganti pakaian bersama."  
>"Tapi, ini tempat umum, Teme. Aku ganti di balik pohon ya." bujuk Naruto. Sasuke yang iba sekaligus protective pada Naruto menuruti keinginan Naruto.<br>"Hn, baiklah".

.  
>-Naruto selesai berganti baju-<br>"Ng. . Bagaimana,Teme?" tanya Naruto ragu.  
>Naruto memakai kostum kelinci tak berlengan dan panjang kostum yang hanya sepangkal paha. Sasuke terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto.<br>"Awesome, Dobe. Ayo, belajar sepeda." perintah Sasuke dengan seringai tipis yang tak terlihat oleh Naruto.  
>"Apa? Jadi kau mengajariku sepeda dengan pakaian seperti ini!" Naruto shock dengan tutur kata Sasuke. "Benar, Dobe." Sasuke menggandeng Naruto ke tempat sepeda Naruto.<br>"Ayo, aku akan mengajarimu sepeda Dobe."  
>Naruto menaiki sepedanya. Sasuke mengendalikan sepeda Naruto dari belakang.<br>Karena Sasuke tertawa terpingkal melihat keadaan Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Naruto mengendarai sepeda dengan kostum ala bunny dengan ekspresi ketakutan, ya takut jatuh. Naruto kan nggak bisa naek sepeda.

Kostum yang terlalu ketat membuat Naruto semakin berkeringat. Sasuke tanpa sadar melepas pegangannya pada sepeda Naruto. Naruto yang panik dan limbung.  
>"Teme, jangan dilepas pe. . ." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.<br>Bruaggh. . Singg, . ... Meong. . Aduwh. .

Naruto jatuh ke selokan dekat lapangan dengan tidak elitnya.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian yang ironis, segera menghampiri Naruto.

"BWAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke tertawa lepas sambil membantu Naruto berdiri dari selokan. Keadaan Naruto sangat menyedihkan dengan kostum yang compang-camping dikarenakan sepeda yang menindihnya. Tapi, beda dengan tatapan jahil dari Sasuke. Sasuke terus melihat Naruto dengan tampang mesumnya, menyadari hal itu Naruto segera lari terbirit-birit karena malu dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dan parahnya harus dilihat oleh Sasuke.

TBC

Thanks yang dah dukung fict abalku ini. Gomen kalo gg berkenan di hati. Buat flamers, kan udah di bilang kalo gak suka jangan dibaca. Yah, ni hasil kotak imajinasiku yang aku tuangkan dalam bentuk fict ini. Yang pasti, kalo mau ngeritik boleh aja, tapi disertai dengan solusi. Itu baru namanya flamer baik. Xp

ttixz lone cone bebe : arigatou bebe, hm~

aku masih belum nyampe rate M. hehehe karma aku lbh sk sasu mesum *di chidori sasuke*

Ariza : hehehehe ya maaf kalo kependekan.

apa aja boleh : arigatou,, satuju denganmu kawan,,,hehehe

great sasunaru : … gomen, di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih aku mantepin sasunarunya.

Haru no Yuuchan999 : arigatou sarannya haru,,,

Akan aku ingat nasehatmu senpai..

All : arigatou dah mau baca fict abalku ini.

.

.

.

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreamer**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Warning** : Don't like, don't read, yaoi, humor garing, gaje, abal, banyak typo, AU, a little sho-ai, dan OOC.

**Pairing** : sasunaru

**Rate** : T

Chapter 3

.  
>Naruto berlari menelusuri jalan di perumahan Konoha. Dia berlari tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari semua orang yang dia lewati. Setelah Naruto lelah berlari, dia berjalan sambil melepas telinga kelinci yang dia pakai.<br>"Kenapa dilepas, Naruto?" suara lembut nan bersahabat mengagetkan aktivitas Naruto. Ketika Naruto membalikkan badannya. Orang yang bertanya pada Naruto adalah seorang lelaki berwajah lembut dan memiliki garis keriput di pipinya. Namun, tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Naruto terkejut melihat Itachi.  
>"Itachi. . . A-apa yang nii-san lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto gugup sambil menutupi sebagian badannya dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto blushing ketika Itachi mendekatinya.<br>"Berjalan dan mau pulang. Kau sendiri Naruto? Kenapa memakai kostum compang-camping begitu?" Itachi memperhatikan setiap detail bagian kostum compang-camping yang Naruto pakai. Dia merasa pernah melihat kostum kelinci itu.

"Ng. . . Tadi Sasuke yang menyuruhku memakai kostum ini." Naruto menceritakan semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Itachi menjadi pendengar setia cerita Naruto.  
>'Jadi, Sasuke yang melakukan ini. Tidak kusangka dia begitu jahil.' inner itachi menyeringai.<br>"Baiklah Naruto, mari ke rumahku dulu, ganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih layak, akan ku pinjamkan pakaian Sasuke padamu." tanpa Naruto sadari, Itachi menyeringai penuh arti.  
>"Arigatou, Itachi-san." Naruto mengikuti Itachi berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha.<p>

.  
>-Di Lapangan Konoha-<br>"Ng. . . Sepertinya aku keterlaluan pada Dobe. Lebih baik aku kembalikan sepeda Dobe. Lalu, meminta maaf padanya." sesal Sasuke. Sasuke mengendarai sepeda Naruto dan membawa baju Naruto.

.  
>-Kediaman Namikaze-<br>Sasuke memarkirkan sepeda Naruto di depan rumah Naruto, lalu menekan bel kediaman Namikaze. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Kushina, ibu Naruto membuka pintu.  
>"Nak Saruke, ada perlu apa, nak? Kalau mencari Naruto, Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dia pamit pergi belajar sepeda"<br>"Kalau begitu, saya hanya mengantarkan sepeda dan baju Naruto yang tertinggal di lapangan Konoha." Sasuke menyerahkan sepeda dan baju Naruto.  
>"Oh, . . Arigatou, nak Sasuke. Gomen merepotkanmu, nak." Kushina menerima baju dan sepeda Naruto.<br>"Tidak merepotkan kok, Te. Ya sudah, saya pamit pulang, te." Pamit Sasuke sambil pergi dari rumah Naruto. Setelah melihat kepergian sahabat Naruto, Kushina meletakkan sepeda Naruto di bagasi.  
>'Kenapa Naruto ceroboh sekali, persis seperti Minato. Lalu kenapa dia juga meninggalkan pakaiannya. Dasar bocah ceroboh.'<p>

.

-Kediaman Uchiha-  
>Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Di rumahnya, Sasuke hanya tinggal bersama anikinya dan beberapa pelayan. Orang tua Sasuke tinggal di Suna City mengelola Uchiha Corp. Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, ketika melewati kamar Itachi. Sasuke mendengar samar-samar suara Naruto.<br>"Itachi-san. . . Kenapa kau meminjamkan pakaian ini padaku, memangnya Sasuke sering memakai pakaian ini." rengek Naruto pada Itachi. Sebelum Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.  
>BRAAKK. . .<br>Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Sasuke mendobrak pintu kamar Itachi dengan kesal. Sasuke melihat Naruto memakai pakaian atau lebih tepatnya kostum kucing yang menggemaskan dengan wajah semerah tomat bahkan lebih merah daripada tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke shock dengan apa yang dia lihat. Anikinya memakaikan kostum kucing pada Naruto.  
>"Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan pada UKE-KU!" amarah Sasuke memuncak ketika melihat Itachi memegang pipi Naruto dan menekan ucapannya pada kata 'UKE-KU'. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa berblushing ria, Sasuke menganggap Naruto sebagai milik Sasuke.<p>

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengambil foto Naruto saja." ucap Itachi dengan santai dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.  
>"Kau mau ikut dipotret juga Sasuke. Lihat ekspresi Naruto yang menggemaskan. Apa kau tidak tertarik tuk menemaninya." bisik Itachi pada otootonya. Sasuke yang terhipnotis kata-kata anikinya, hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan tanpa berkedip melihat ke arah Naruto berpijak. Itachi menyeringai melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Itachi memilih dan mengambil kostum yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Itachi meraih kostum anjing dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun bersemangat mengganti pakaiannya dengan kostumnya.<br>"Sip, maskot sudah siap." Itachi mengambil kamera miliknya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang mendengar kata 'maskot' hanya cengo beberapa detik dan . . .  
>"APA? MASKOT!" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.<br>"Bisa tidak kecilkan suara kalian. Ingin membuatku tuli, ya? Kalian akan aku buat menjadi maskot yaoi dalam game terbaru buatanku." ucap Itachi senang.

"Sekarang berposelah semesra mungkin." perintah Itachi tegas dengan tatapan mengerikan.  
>Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar perintah Itachi. Alhasil, mereka menuruti perintah Itachi.<br>'Wah, persis seperti mimpiku. Akhirnya, aku bisa be...rmesra-mesraan dengan Teme.' inner Naruto senang dengan pose yang dia lakukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke dalam pose menindih Naruto dan menjilat bibir Naruto.  
>'Jpret'<br>"Yup, pose yang indah. Ganti pose!" perintah Itachi sambil mengatur letak kameranya.  
>Sasuke dan Naruto berpose mesra sesuai perintah Itachi.<br>"Dobe, kau terlihat menggemaskan." bisik Sasuke disela-sela posenya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berblushing ria.

~OWARI~

Arigatou yang dah mau baca fict abal ini. Oya, author kagak tau beneran ada game yaoi kagak ea?  
>*pose berpikir*<p>

Oya, thx bwt yg nge-ripiuw

ttixz lone cone bebe: jiah~

np ada nungging".a sgala,bebe-san..

nih dah update…

arigatou, bebe-san..^^

Arisu KuroNeko: hehehe iia, yg jdi seme.a sasu, gomen author gak teliti.

Thx dah ngingetin, arisu-san..^^

great sasunaru: thx sasunaru…

yah~

terinspirasi dri tmen yg gokil…^^

Lady Spain: ..

Gomen, lady

*bungkuk"*

Thx dah nasehatin …^^

Erochimaru: thx ide,a ero-san…

Nih dah q buat…^^  
>ByuuBee: xixixixi thx bee-san…<p>

All: thx bgt mau baca fict abal ini,,,,

Please review…

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
